The present invention relates to an optical display element made up of selectively illuminatable concentric rings.
Such a display element is useful for an intuitively identifiable representation of analog variables which signal, e.g., functional states in a vehicle. For a fine resolution, neighboring concentric rings are required to have a small radial distance from each other. When conventional techniques are applied, such as burning out from a layer of paint by means of a laser or printing on and using optical waveguides located underneath for illuminating the individual rings, it is, however, not possible to reduce the radial distance to below about 0.4 mm, due to the addition of various tolerances.